


A World Of Their Own

by Bam4Me



Series: Dream Of Reality [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sharing, First of a series, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Age Play, Pre-Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan - Freeform, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: During his 20 year blue period in the desert, Obi-Wan reconnects with his master, and reunites with his student, both in ways he'd never thought of.





	A World Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said my second fic in this fandom was gonna be a hybrid AU but guess what I got an idea and I wrote it but I'm still struggling a little with the hybrid AU cause adding more characters always fucks me up so bad and I just wanted to get this one out cause I had an idea.
> 
> Yes: you read that right. This will eventually be ageplay. Unfortunately, since Qui-Gon is a force ghost and doesn't dream, this won't involve him. Primary pairings for this series are going to be Obi & Ani, and ObiQui, but unfortunately Qui doesn't get to interact with Ani.
> 
> Anyways, for those of you wondering about the ageplay, it'll be little Ani and daddy Obi, 100000000000% non-sexual between them, but the series itself is mainly focused on Obi. Anyways, someone asked me for little/puppy Ani and daddy/owner Obi... and tbh I don't really feel the puppy play yet (no, it won't be in this series) but I was watching Futurama today (Game Of Tones, because I love hurting myself) and at the end of the episode, while valiantly trying not to cry (I failed, like always) I came up with this and also destroyed what is left of my dignity while shoving a plate of enchiladas in my face.

****

Living on Tatooine, Obi-Wan was starting to realize why Anakin always complained about sand so much. It got  _ everywhere _ .

 

“I think your filtration system might be broken.”

 

Obi-Wan snorted, giving the glowing figure of his master a sarcastic look. Qui-Gon was still as stupidly beautiful as ever, standing at the edge of the room while Obi-Wan was covered in grease with his hands in the pile of metal on his kitchen table, getting sand stuck to the grease on his body.

 

If it weren’t so damn sandy, he would probably be using oil to keep his skin moisturized in this damn dry heat, but the sand would probably be worse, and… this damn world is unlivable. He doesn’t know why he stays.

 

No, actually, he does. A reason in the form of a three year old little boy with his daddy’s eyes and hair. A three year old boy that he still couldn’t look directly at sometimes.

 

He sighed, slumping down further in his seat as he turned back to the machine. This thing  _ wasn’t _ build on Tatooine, he could tell because everything build on this damn world used minimal grease. “No, the reason I took it apart is because I was  _ bored _ . I’m not even sure if I  _ can _ fix this thing.”

 

Qui-Gon came to stand over his shoulder as he moved a wire back into place and closed up a casing. “Now, that doesn’t sound like the padawan I took. I know you’ll get it working. It wasn’t only Anakin who had an affinity for machines.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, looking a little annoyed as he popped open another casing and saw the insides caked with gunk. He grabbed another rag and set to work cleaning it out. God he was glad the vaporators were working, because it was going to take more than a sonic to get all this grease off. “It’s not getting it to work that I’m worried about Master, it’s… I’m going to have to buy a new one eventually. It works, but it wasn’t  _ made _ for a desert world. You see all that grease build up? It’s because the machinery needs the grease to work, so I can’t just clean it all out, you get rid of the lubrication and all the parts start grinding, eventually something breaks, but because this world has so much sand it all gets in there and starts making clumps… The machine works, just not on a desert world, is what I’m saying.”

 

Qui-Gon looked a little frustrated, moving to the other side of the table for a better look at the machine. As much as Obi-Wan loved his master, machines had never been an interest of his. He didn’t have any answers for his student to try. Which is frustrating on another level, seeing as his entire purpose for being here is to help him.

 

Well, officially, that’s why. But really? Qui-Gon was just tired of wandering this plane alone. This plane wasn’t where the rest of the dead were. The rest of them had rejoined the force. There were very few others that he saw now days, and half the time when he did it was just so Mace could complain about how badly things were going.

 

“I hate sand.”

 

“It’s coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere.”

 

Obi-Wan looked up with a sharp breath, feeling a little lightheaded. “Oh… how long were you…”

 

“I never left you. Either of you. It wasn’t until Yoda taught you that you were finally able to hear me. But I rarely ever left either of you. Obi-Wan, I always missed you. Always.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at his hands for another minute before he finally closed up the final panel, sure that the thing will work now that he’d cleaned it out. If he had to clean the thing again in three months… well that was three months away. 

 

He was trying not to cry. Living in a desert meant your body hated giving up what little fluids it had. “I need to put this back up and take a shower. I’m covered in grease.”

 

He didn’t look back as he left with the filtration unit, but he could feel Qui-Gon watching him. 

 

He loved having him back, even if he could only talk to him. Even if he couldn’t throw himself in his arms and cry like the emotional young teen his master had always made him feel like. It was just hard sometimes.

 

Looking back on everything, he had so many regrets. Too many regrets.

 

And not being allowed to talk with him for the past seventeen years… that was one of them…

 

***

 

Sleep could be a reprieve. A blessing. A walk away from the terrible life that is the waking world in reality.

 

Now days, sleep was full of nightmares of the war, but days were full of sand and a sad old master who looked more and more upset every time Obi-Wan woke up from these nightmares, and a reflection in the mirror that grew old with startling speed.

 

_ “It’s because of what Palpitine did to you. He killed Padmé like that, drained the life force right out of her while you watched, not even knowing what was happening. It’s how he saved Darth Vader. You should cut the tie you still have with Vader’s mind, or he’ll continue to drain what you have away.” _

 

_ Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon with wide terrified eyes. Not terrified for his life, but terrified that he might need to cut his bond with his padawan, and for the first time since he’d started seeing his master a year ago, he broke down. He’d cried until he was curled up on the floor, body weak in a way that it had never been before -even at his worst, the force had always given his body a strength that others never possessed- and he felt his mind drift off, not coming back to his body until he heard gentle humming next to him. _

 

_ He opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon laid out on the warm stone with him, and a tingle of the force -Qui-Gon’s hand- drifting over his head as ghostly fingers ran through his hair. It was strange, and it relieved the tension in his head in a way Obi-Wan hadn’t thought it would, and he found himself drifting again, this time watching Qui-Gon while he did, letting his thought come and leave as they went. It was hours before he fully surfaced. _

 

_ The first time he’d meditated in any  _ real _ capacity since he’d moved out here, the middle of the desert, no people, just the occasional Tuskin and some sand rats here and there. _

 

_ The first time he’d let himself feel that peace that he’d craved so much, and it happened because he’d broken down bawling on the floor until his body just gave up. _

 

_ “I know, things seem tough right now, and that’s the last thing you want to do is to break that last strand with him, but whether or not he knows it, he’s draining your life force away. You’ll feel better, you’ll  _ recover _ if you break that bond. Sweet padawan, you’re only thirty-six years old, and you nearly look as old as I.” _

 

_ Obi-Wan gave a painful little sniffle. His nose was dry, he needed to drink more fluids and rub some bacta on the inside of it tonight before bed, or he’d be bleeding for a week through it. “I can’t break it, Qui. I can’t do that to him. He’s… he still needs me.” _

 

_ Qui-Gon let out a soft noise of upset, bringing his other hand up so he could stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek. It tickled. “Anakin is dead. I know that hurts, but he’s gone. Vader has completely taken over.” _

 

_ Obi-Wan shook his head, too tired to feel anger like he wanted to. “You’re wrong. Anakin is still in there. And I have the feeling that it’s not Vader that’s holding onto our bond, Vader doesn’t give a damn about me other than anger for a perceived slight against him. Anakin still needs me. He’s locked away somewhere in there. I want to reach him. Qui, I don’t care if it kills me, if he needs help…” _

 

_ Could ghosts cry? It looked like Qui-Gon was crying. _

 

But sleep… sleep was a beautiful thing sometimes. When your dreams were so blank you didn’t wake screaming. When the memory was so foggy that no matter how upset you woke up you could roll over and think of better things until you could slide back under again.

 

Right now was… none of those times.

 

Obi-Wan looked around, wondering if this was going to turn into a nightmare soon. It felt… real? He  _ knew _ it wasn’t real because the Curoscantian Temple was destroyed almost three and a half years ago now. No, he couldn’t be in the temple.

 

But that’s where he was. That’s what this place felt like.

 

But it was so empty.

 

The halls were baren of people, there was no one here. But it wasn’t lonely. There was force all around him in a way so comforting it was like a blanket over his soul.

 

He looked around as he walked through, letting his feet take him to his apartments. The ones he’d shared with Anakin. The ones he’d shared with Qui-Gon before that. The ones he’s lived in since he was thirteen years old. He stopped outside the door, feeling a tingle of fear… but it wasn’t coming from him? 

 

No, it was coming from inside the room. And the longer he stood there the more his own emotions started to reflect it, like whatever was here was causing a feedback loop between him and… it? Them?

 

He swears, if he opens that door and finds Palpitine, he’d probably gonna cry. He’s not ready for this shit.

 

He put his hand on the scanner and it opened up after a second, and Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, feeling tight in his throat. The room smelled like red tea and he could hear a holo playing.

 

It was Anakin’s favorite holo actually. That one show about the Valorian prince who kept getting kidnapped. God Obi-Wan was weirdly fascinated with that show as well, but he’d never really had the chance to just sit down with his padawan and binge watch it like Anakin wanted him to. No, even before the war, life was hectic and free time was usually spent sleeping or in endless meetings.

 

He walked in with a feeling in his heart like he was coming home, and it almost made him cry. He stood there for a second, just breathing.

 

“I thought you were going to leave when you didn’t come in right away. I got scared. I’m sorry I made you scared, I’m not sure how to control that.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at the couch with a sharp gaze, holding his breath when he found his padawan there, looking up at him with big scared eyes. Anakin was shaking a little, like he was afraid again, and before the emotion could feed back into him, Obi-Wan pulled in a sharp breath.

 

“Ani, are you… you?”

 

Anakin nodded. He looked younger than he had in years, -Obi-Wan  _ felt _ younger than he had in a decade- both arms, soft blonde curls sunkissed with light, padawan braid behind his ear. “I’m me, Master. I’ve been trying to reach you for years now. I wasn’t sure how I could do it without Vader knowing I was trying, but I think he thinks I’m dead now.”

 

Obi-Wan choked out a sob before biting his lip until he could speak without breaking down. Once this week was enough. “Ani, oh sweet boy I  _ knew _ you were still in there, I’m so sorry.”

 

Anakin stood up from the couch and walked up to him. He was still taller than Obi-Wan, has been since he was fifteen, but he looked so damn young. Obi-Wan  _ missed _ him so much. “I’m fine, or, I’ll be fine. I have you now. I do have you, right?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, tears leaking out as he reached up to brush against Anakin’s soft skin. Unlike with Qui-Gon, he could touch and feel him, and a second later he was pulling the boy into a hug. “I’m here Ani, I’m here and I’m not leaving you ever again. Not if I can help it.”

 

It was seconds before Anakin was breaking down too, and Obi-Wan and him were crumpled up in a little ball on the floor, holding tight to each other while they cried. 

 

It was the best Obi-Wan had felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Obi and Ani have a dream world where they can talk in real time to each other while Obi is asleep and it's going to be very vital to both of their recoverys, and also to getting to the ageplay. Also this way Obi can have his master while Ani has his and they can both learn to be a little more healthy and strong and it's just good okay fight me.
> 
> Ani will be a little, but at the same time, this series is sooooooorta in the de-aging spectrum as well because in Ani and Obi's little dream world Ani and Obi get younger until Obi is a young adult, and Ani is a VERY little boy. Like, 2-5 little. Really smol boy. Smol bean. Smol Space Jesus.


End file.
